


Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

by Trickster_iron



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, unintentional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_iron/pseuds/Trickster_iron
Summary: Shoma needs to finish his math homework and ends up getting help he wasn't expecting





	Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from lmao well, it is prompt based as well and lmao yeah, I don't even know if I'll go somewhere with this LOL   
I hope you guys enjoy!

It was a stupid legend.

Or so Shoma thought when Keiji threw him a mischievous glance while Satoko recounted the ‘ghost story’ about their school. How long ago, a boy died in the library under mysterious circumstances and now he haunted it during the night, scaring unsuspecting students that ended up staying late because of late assignments. It would be scary, maybe, if it didn’t sound like a ploy to get students to finish and deliver their homework on time, like the stories parents tell their children so they behave.

Shoma had given them an unimpressed stare and the other two chuckled, not really believing it either but that didn’t stop them from taunting him.

“Remember Shoma, have salt with you!” Keiji had said, walking towards the exit with the shorter girl while waving. He had rolled his eyes at his friends’ antics; it was all too ridiculous for someone as pragmatic as Shoma to even think about it.

That was over one hour ago and one by one, the other students cramming as much coursework as they could in that extra hour started to leave, until Shoma is the only one left at the library. Heck, even the librarian is nowhere to be found.

Shoma doesn’t mind it too much, he prefers to work by himself and the silence that comes with loneliness, however, he must admit that it is a little scary, being alone in the library, the only source of light in the otherwise dark campus. There were still students outside, he knew. Nathan has basketball practice until late, same with Boyang, who is leaving the soccer club until 8 pm. He plans to leave with them.

But for now, the old building of the library is basically empty, the gym and the soccer field are a couple of buildings away from it.

He is at the far end of the first floor. Far enough from the exit that no one will actually see him, but the guardians will know there is still someone there because of the sign outside the door that counted the number of students inside and showed it in bright numbers. Either way, the building closes until 9 pm sharp, he still has time.

And usually Sho would do his coursework at home, where he is most comfortable, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t find more appealing his collection of videogames than finishing his math homework. Thus, he is stuck in the library, by himself, trying to find some sense to trigonometry.

Uh, damn maths.

He bits his lip, a little lost while looking at the numbers written in his book, checks his notes and the equations in front of him. Maybe he should have gotten Keiji to stay with him, at least he would have someone who knew what the whole deal with sine and cosine was.

“Fourteen point fourteen.” He hears a faint whisper coming from behind him and he jumps before turning around. No one is there.

“…okay,” he gulps and sighs, turning back on his seat. The wind, maybe, or something, anything.

“Fourteen point fourteen,” he hears again, air tickling his ear and the hairs on the back of his nape raising, a shiver going through him as the temperature drops.

“What the…” he turns around but, again, no one. “Oh my god, I’m going crazy.” And maybe he is losing it. It’s all maths fault.

A chuckle breaks the silence and again, a whisper. “The answer…” the voice says and Shoma can only stare wide-eyed at the vast vacant expense he is in.

He is at the end of all the rows of science books, there are four rectangular desks with six chairs each and the place is empty. Totally and completely empty.

Shoma gulps and, for a wild second, contemplates running away until the words register in his head and he frowns, turning back to his book. He checks the last couple of pages, where the answers to all the exercise are and finds the problem he is trying to solve, only to find that, in fact, the answer written is 14.14.

“What the actual fuck? But, how?” He asks, his voice low because still, he may be with a ghost, but he is at a library. And, honestly, at this point, he is more baffled than scared.

Another chuckle sounds in the silence and, slowly but surely, a figure appears out of thin air, sitting on the chair next to him. A boy, seemingly of his same age, fair and pale skin, black short hair, although his bangs cover his forehead and he is clad in his school uniform, pristine looking and well put together. Way more proper than Shoma’s dishevelled appearance, with his grey oversized hoodie and his unkempt hair.

“Hello, nice to meet you!” He says, crossing his legs and giving him a wide smile. “It’s weird to have someone staying so late nowadays!” Shoma is going to faint, or so he feels. He still doesn’t know how he hasn’t just dropped dead at the sight, but he is…feeling dizzy, and maybe a little sick.

“Are you okay? You look pale,” the boy furrows his brows, a small pout gracing his lips before grinning, “it seems as if you have seen a ghost!” he laughs, loud and with his full belly and Shoma would have hit him if he wasn’t still so out of it.

“What the fuck?” He manages to say, “are you…what?” He is confused, scared and, well, he feels a little furious about the bad pun.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Yuzuru, Hanyu Yuzuru.” The boy, ghost, being, whatever is beaming, and looking at him expectant.

“Uh, nice to meet you too, uh,” he narrows his eyes, unsure, uncomfortable, but Shoma isn’t a rude person. “My name is Uno Shoma…” he trails off, looking down before glancing back to the entity in front of him, who is giving him a smile, eyes wide in delight.

“Hi Sho!” The ghost, _Yuzuru _says. He tilts his head. As much of a ghost this Yuzuru is, he sure is a comfortable one, a social butterfly maybe, since he just took to call Shoma a nickname when they just met. The boy chuckles. “You are cute~ like a puppy!”

Great, just his luck. Not only did he find a ghost, but he found a peppy one.

He groans, planting his face on the desk. He hated social interactions, they were weird and made him feel inadequate. He still finds it surprising his friends haven’t ditched him, or more than that, the fact that he does have friends.

“Are you okay?” Yuzuru sounds concerned, but he still looks at him with a smile, “I was watching you doing your math homework, not your best subject, uh?” Shoma doesn’t really know where he gets the energy to glare at him, indignant pout on his face.

“Shut up, I’m better at other stuff,” other stuff being gaming but he doesn’t say it out loud, he doesn’t need to be roasted by a ghost, his living friends were enough.

The ghost looks amused and, do ghosts can look amused? Actually, does ghost can feel emotions?

He is talking to a ghost, about maths, what the actual fuck?

He must look as astounded as he feels, because Yuzuru looks gentler, softer. The other crosses his arms on the desk and places his head on top of them. Up close, he seems real, solid, and it is difficult to remember he appeared out of nowhere.

“I was just watching, you know?” He starts, “I have nothing to do but watch and, I told you, no one stays here until this late, so I can’t really talk with others, but I saw you struggling, and I wanted to help.”

Yuzuru has this look that reminds Shoma to a sad puppy. Eyes wide, worried, concerned and lonely. It squeezed something in his chest, around his heart. Great, now he feels bad for a ghost, when did things go that bad in his life? Itsuki told him a million of times he was a little too sensible for his own good, too empathic as well, and now, yeah, he can tell his brother was right.

“Thanks,” he is blushing and the other lights up in answer. Uh, well, fuck it, right? It seems he knows what he is doing. “I do need some help…” he doesn’t need to say more, because the other straightens on the chair and claps, the sound echoing through the library.

“Great! Don’t worry! With my help, you’ll find it way easier!” Yuzuru puffed his chest in pride and to Shoma, yeah, it sounded arrogant, but it was difficult to not smile at the sight.

“You are one weird ghost, you know?” Not that he had met any, but he was pretty sure normal ones didn’t go around helping students with their homework.

The other’s laugh was hilarious, if he was honest with himself, it reminded him to those videos of hyenas laughing. Loud, high-pitched, but impossible to not answer with a chuckle.

“Okay Sho, pay attention!” He tries to look strict, giving him a stern gaze but his face is too soft for that.

“Fine, Yuzuru-_sensei_,” he teases him, rolling his eyes and Yuzuru looks even happier than before.

It is weird, to have the help of a ghost to do his math homework but Shoma is even more shocked by the fact that it _works_. Yuzuru is actually really good in math, explains things way easier than his teacher and he is also really funny, his puns are so bad that they are good.

By the time they are done, it is close to 7:30 pm and Nathan sends him a text informing him that both, Boyang and him finished earlier than expected, if he wants to meet up outside the library or if he wasn’t done yet, they could meet him there.

“Your friends?” Yuzuru asks. He is stretching, long arms and legs a sign that he is taller than Shoma. He nods, writes a quick ‘outside the library’, stands and starts to gather his things.

“Yeah, they’re done with their activities, we’re walking home together.” Yuzu hums. He looks disappointed, sad. Maybe because they had fun but now Shoma has to leave, and Yuzu can’t. He feels uncomfortable again, something pressing at his chest.

“See you tomorrow?” The other looks up at him, eyes wide and lips forming a small ‘o’. Good, now it is him who shocked the resident ghost. “I may need help with my physics…” he lets his words hang in the air, feeling his face go warm and Yuzuru’s breaks into a happy grin, scrunching his nose.

“Sure!”

He doesn’t say more but he keeps on smiling. Even when he waves Shoma goodbye as he walks towards the exit, and Sho answers with one as well, until he can’t see Yuzuru and all he feels is the cold wind of the outside, his two friends down the steps talking and laughing together.

It feels weird, being away now from the place and from Yuzuru. It feels as if he just woke up from some sort of dream, but his math homework is complete, proof enough that whatever happened was real.

“Hey, everything good?” Nathan asks, he looks a little worried and he answers with a smile.

Yeah, sure, just met a ghost that is good with maths, everything is peachy.

“Yep, I’m fine, come on, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a great day! Kudos and comments are loved! <3


End file.
